Chicken Soup
by Irrestible
Summary: Severus and Remus battle it out for the affections of the most Beautiful woman in all of Wizardy.


Disclaimer: Okay lookie here readers; this story is about Severus/OC/Remus. It is a love triangle and you all tell me which one should win.

Or we can do alternate endings.

Something you need to know:

1) Sirius is back

2) He has a half-sister who is mixed (Black and white)

3) Severus is a half vampire (I like half things, don't I?)

* * *

Remus Lupin was no ordinary werewolf; not only was he a fully qualified wizard, he was an Auror.

After the Second Great War, the ministry wised up to Dumbledore and elected Arthur Weasley to Minister of Magic. Being Minister had its benefits, and being a good friend of the Minister also got you benefits, like a good job with no interview.

Even though, Remus Lupin had all this good fortune, he was in severe pain.

The full moon past just last night, and he was staying at Grimmauld Place.

Creeping quietly into the room, Naomi turned on the light next to his nightstand and sat in the chair next to it.

"I'm sorry Remus, but you need to take your medicine." Remus sat up and looked at Naomi with bleary eyes. "Look I even made my famous chicken noodle soup for you."

Naomi was the half sister of Sirius; Sirius' father could not keep it in his pants and Naomi was the result of that. She had been living in America, attending Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards; although his father did not have much honor, he did keep Naomi's mother and Naomi well off.

Soon after the war, Naomi found Sirius and they had been living in Grimmauld Place since.

Sirius and Naomi looked so similar expect for one face: Naomi was mixed.

They both had the same full lips, long black hair, same face shape, and same eye color: onyx black. Since coming to England, she started a modeling career and was very successful.  
Last month, she was voted most desirable woman in the World in _Witch Weekly _and that resulted in some hate mail.

He smiled wearily at her, "How could I say no to that?"

Remus sat up and took the goblet she offered and swallowed it in one foul gulp. "It's too bad sugar makes it impotent."

A voice from the doorway rebutted with, "I'm working on it, Remus. Give me time; I know that isn't saying much but I will get it done."

Naomi jumped up and out of the chair then bounded into Severus' arms; the usually cold potions master hugged her back just as tightly. "Oh, Severus, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Naomi. When you're finished with Remus, come downstairs we need to talk."

Naomi looked up at Severus' face and gave him a kiss that left little to the imagination.

Severus looked like it left him breathless and he said, "Hurry, love." With a nod to Remus, he left gray robes billowing.

"You've really left an effect on him; he actual wore another color beside black. I say, by next week, he'll be sing sonnets about your beauty."

Naomi shifted nervously, and looked at Remus, "Would you mind terrible if I went into the kitchen while you eat? Severus looks a little flustered at best, and I think I should tend to him."

"No, go ahead; it's not like I can go anywhere."

* * *

Downstairs

"Naomi, I need to tell you something that is extremely vital to our relationship." Naomi nodded for him to continue. "I am half vampire as you already know, but in order for us to have children of any sort, I would have to turn you." Naomi stood up abruptly and crossed her arms around her shoulders.

"Severus this is a lot to process by the way you sprung it on me; give me time to think." She walked over to the doorway and her voice dropped to a whisper, "I think it's time you left for the night, Severus; I'll come and see you after Remus is feeling better."

Standing behind her, Severus kissed the top of her head, "I will wait to the end of eternity for you, darling, and believe me, I will still be here."

Naomi stood there as he disapperated and walked back upstairs as soon as she knew he was gone.

Naomi and Remus talked, laughed, and sputtered with joy as they sat around with nothing to do.

Around twelve, Naomi went to bed, but not without fluffing Remus' pillows and triple checking that he need anything.

"Woman, if you don't go to bed…" Remus said, imitating Severus, with a gleam in his eyes. "Naomi, I am fine; get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning; I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Naomi kissed his forehead, and said, "Okay, night Remus. Love you."

Naomi was asleep for at least three hours when she heard lots of noise downstairs. Padding downstairs with her wand out, she popped in front of the kitchen door; she felt kind of silly when she saw Tonks, Moody, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore.

"Wotcher, Naomi, you have me a scare," Naomi could tell; her hair was a bright yellow.

Naomi withdrew her wand and looked at all of them, "What's going on?"

"Sit down," Dumbledore said, pulling out a chair for her.

"No, I rather not."

"Okay, I don't like to beat around the bush so…"

"So what? What is going on? Just tell me, Albus!"

A silence cloaked the room with a terrible weight, "Severus is in St. Mungo's," a pause, "For silver poisoning."

Naomi stood stock-still then turned around and rushed up the stairs, smack dap into Sirius; by then, she was sobbing.

"Omi, what's wrong?"

"Sirius, I have to go to him. I have to go to him, let ME GO I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!"

"Who, Nai, tell me who and we'll go right now!"

"Severus! He's….He's dying and I NEED TO GET TO HIM, SIRIUS!"

Naomi collasped into his arms in a dead faint.

* * *

Hopefully you likely and you will review. Tell me if you wish for me to continue. 


End file.
